I Thought I Won't Love You
by Carol2000
Summary: It's just a cute little fanfic that I got started on, it's gonna be amazing in my opinion and hope you guys would like it. Click in and know more, you won't be disapointed.
1. Introduction

Merome fanfic introduction  
Author says:  
Hey readers, I am Carol, a normal fangirl who wrote this little fanfic. It will be a little bit confusion and tears at the beginning but I promise you guys they will be together at the end. Also, I will do cuddling and any merome scenes you guys want me to write about if you guys requested. I will hopefully update it regularly  
3-4days a chapter and you know life can sometimes get randomly busy. I will do my best on keep it on a regular base :). I was planning on do this fanfic as a short one, which will probably be 20-25chapters, but, I might extend it if necessary or write a sequel or something, who knows. Btw, don't judge me too hard on my grammar, I am super bad at it and nobody is checking those for me. Let me know what you guys think about this and I can change the script from your opinion. So make sure to leave a rating or comment. :D  
Love,  
Carol


	2. Chapter 1: A Total Mess

a total mess  
Mitch's p.o.v  
I'd love to to have another shot if the bar won't close this early, ya 3 am, way too early for a heart-broken man.  
If it weren't today, I never thought I would ever come back to this bar, even this city. I don't normally say this to anyone if i am not this drunk, this is such a SCARy place to me, after my family broke at this city, I moved away, as far as I can get. However, my heart is still here, tied to this place, cause I used to have everything I ever needed here. A warm and normal family along with so many best friends and also her-a girl I have crush on forever.  
I didn't allow myself keep thinking on, afraid there will be too much pain.  
I walked out of this bar with all the lights shut off behind me, ya, I am the only lonely one in cold night near Christmas.  
While sitting on the bench, not knowing where to go, I let my self drown in all the tiredness and how disappointed I am of my life. I finally let it go, let all the nagtive and pain take over.  
It's still really cold outside, aulthough i don't think my heart can feel anything but my brain tells me i really should put a jacket on. I didn't take anything from Montreal really, expect my credit card and my laptop along with my favorite book of all time. It was a eager and unprepared decision to come to LA without anything, it's such a cold and cruel city now but it used to be so warm and happy. But, I clearly know, I missed it, so much.


	3. Chapter 2: Hey, long time no see

Jerome's p.o.v  
I was having a normal night, umm almost normal if I didn't see him.  
It was chilly outside at 3 am, but, I don't care much. There's nothing better than hanging out with team crafted, with all the cool kids that I been hanging with my entire life. We were drinking sodas like there is no tomorrow while we made little dirty inside jokes. I knew them since like elementary, maybe earlier. However, whenever people ask me about which one is my best friend, I'd probably just run away and avoid them for my life. It's defenitely not a hard decision though, but, there's always a scar in my heart that i don't want anyone to touch. I always have someone who's been my best friend in my heart and the one who I can hold hands or cuddle with him but never feel awkward. sadly, I don't think that he'll ever come back again, and I probably don't wanna get into this right now.

Adam was having budder chicken nuggets while Janson and Quetin was chasing each other for belly rubs. Everything seems so usual and perfect, that's when I see him, sitting on a bench alone holding a whiskey bottle. He was in his usual blue jean and his red, black hoodie, it just make perfect sense but also don't make sense at all. My brain tells myself he's fake, he's my imagination after having ten cans of sodas in 3am, but my heart just keep pushing those thoughts away. I felt the world starting spining around while my heartbeat reach the maximum. I ignored everything, Adam's hliaours jokes and Jason, Quetin, ty's laugh. I stared straight on that bench, his shadow is kinda blurry from the moody light and distance. However, I think this is real, despite the fact I imagined him so many times during those years, but, his so close to real that I don't wanna destroy my dream. Suddenly, he seems to notice me, he starts walking away from my direction, starts with a slow pace but almost sprinting at the end. I clearly know that I can't let him go like this, i have too many confusions to solve and so many words to say, seven years ago, he left me with all those that stayed with me this whole seven years. So I start running too, left my friends behind confused. I ran in the fastest speed I could get, through the street lights and closed bars. The world is in a fast forward, I felt I ran through my entire life, the day I met him, I knew we were destined to be best friends even I was ten years old at that time. The day I was standing awkwardly at grad dance because I got no partner, he burst out of the girls surrounding him and partnered with me. The day I had my first fight with my girlfriends, just two silly fifteen years old kids fight, he comforted me when I was crying. The day he left me, shut off his phone, moved away to a unknown city and didn't even say goodbye to me, I found he was missing until the second day he didn't come to school and sit beside me. all these words that was traped in my throat, I don't know where to start, but, right at this second i just wanna tell him: "hey, f**king long time no see!"


	4. Chapter 4 :An Usual Waking Up

Chapter 3: An Unusual Waking Up

Mitch's p.o.v  
I Woke up and felt like I just took a dip in River Styx*, every molecule in my body hurts, even my brain. I should've wake up in my messy room and getting myself ready for my frisk course. However, I know I am not in Montreal anymore, and I am pretty sure it's LA by looking out the window at the significant"Hollywood" sign. I sighed, I really shouldn't drink that much last night, even though I don't even remember myself drinking. However, from the strong alcohol smell on my body I can already tell I must've drink out of my control last night.  
I looked around, a pretty tidy room with normal furnitures and also a guitar, small but clean. Then I see the picture wall, those must be really old pictures, some of them are already broken and the boy on it smiled happily. From a little 3 years old to 20ish looking. Then, I realized, it's him and suddenly, everything just hit me.  
I remembered I applied from a vacation absent in my college and took a flight from Montreal to LA. I was sitting in a bar until 3am the bar is closed. So, I was sitting on the bench when I see him, not sure it's him at first. I was so drunk and it could just be my illusion. Then I realized it's real, he's coming my way and left Adam,Ty,Jason and Quentin behind. I didn't wanna see him at that time, seven years no see, I was not prepared at all. I am just a broken-heart man who's already really drunk and didn't want to get in anymore troubles. I wasn't ready for his questions and maybe he's madness. So I started running and I was pretty sure he was right behind me. I hit my forehead on something, maybe a innocent pole or maybe worse, a running car. I am glad that I didn't end up in emergency right now.  
For whatever happened last night and whatever happened to my forehead, it made me ends up at Jerome's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Random Thoughts

Chapter 4: Random thoughts  
Jerome's p.o.v  
He still looks like a baby when he's asleep.  
Lying still with a little bit drooling, so much of a sixteen years boy that I remembered. I stared at him and sighed, hoping he never gonna find out I told a girl he's cute when he's asleep cause he had a serious crush on that girl, and I smiled, all these good old times, never seem to be so far away.  
I put some ice towel on his forehead to cover his cut from yesterday. He was running so fast and out of control, so, he slipped and hit his forehead on a innocent fence. I didn't think to much by the time I saw the bleeding cut, I took him home and bandaged his wound.

Now, how do I explain everything when he wakes up, why he's in my house or maybe he doesn't even remember me and he'll scream for police thinking he got kidnapped. I have no idea what's gonna happen next, so all I can do is sitting awkwardly and try not to stare at him too much. He definitely has changed, he grew taller and bigger these years and hotter I suppose, since he's always the most popular one in the school even though he's always bad at flirting and socializing. Since I was his best friend, I totally know how girls just gone insane with him. I was surprised how I just considered me as his best friend every time, ya, we definetly get along so many years ago, but, nobody will leave his best friend behind, right? But he did, without a word, without any notices, without even give me a reason and disappeard for the whole seven years.  
I felt the kind of twist in my heart again, it happens every time I think of him, how he left me behind, how good and happy we used to be and anything related to him. It's a magical feeling, like itchy and soar at the same time, desperate but also hesitating, pain along with joy, the feeling I can never describe and never happened to me before.  
I should really quit thinking too much cause the second thing I know is he was looking at me, I can never tell what is he thinking through his face. But the good thing is he didn't call 911 or yell for help. So I said:"Mitch." it came out so suddenly, so loud in such a silence, his name took me so much strength too say after seven years of waiting, hoping and finally despaired. But,all I heard in this world, right at this second was he said quietly :"Jerome". All the walls I built during those years he left me here, finally collapsed with the simple word that he said...


End file.
